


A Brit's bane is a Georgian woman

by ChronicTonic



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Button Fetish, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Femdom, Navel Fetish, Non-Consensual Tickling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockings, Tickling, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicTonic/pseuds/ChronicTonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond's weakness has always been attractive women. This one, however, is more dangerous than he at first imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do not fall into her trap

It was nine pm, and James Bond led another woman into his hotel room. Her name was Xenia, atleast he heard so. With each step up the stairs, he felt weaker and weaker. And once the door to his room opened, he barely stood on his feet. The female closed the door behind him, locking it with his keys. His eyes scanned her posture. She was the only one alone with his glass of wine.  
The only one who could...

Before the weakened Bond could take action, however, the female's kick landed against his stomach, sending him stumbling until he tripped and landed upon the bed. Within a moment's notice, she was straddling him. Using the rest of his strenght, Bond rolled atop her, securing her wrists with his hands.  
"Who se-" He was cut mid-speech when the female's thighs squeezed his hips like pliers, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped to breathe. Soon, the poison gained the upper hand and James was left unable to move, his grip on her wrists weakening. Finally, she rolled on top. The last thing he felt were her nails scratching his skin as she, not even bothering with the buttons, tore his shirt apart.

 

He woke up sitting and, sight still blurry, gazed in front of him. There she sat, opposite to him, playing with a loose strand of her hair. He attempted to rise, only to be steered back. That's when he found out three things. For once, his wrists were tied behind his back and the chair, his ankles secured to the chair's legs. Secondly, he was stripped almost bare, the only piece of clothing remaining on him being his boxers. And thirdly, he was gagged by his own tie. Seeing his eyes open, Xenia chuckled in her seat.

"Mr. Bond, glad to see you come to your senses." She said with a recognisable accent. "I won't explain, I believe you connected all the dots. I want to know something. But first, I have other intentions with you. Intentions much more..." Her leg arose, bare foot sliding down his chest and resting in his lap.  
"...personal." 

He understood, and the fabric of his underwear arched. She must have felt it, circling her toe on his underbelly before withdrawing her leg, standing up and straddling his lap.  
"In my line of work, I barely come upon men who take care of their body. I intend to enjoy the one time I have." Her manicured fingernails roamed over his abdomen, making the male squirm at the undeliberate nature of the moment. 

She just chuckled, taking the gag out of his mouth and pushing her lips against his. Bond's mouth remained sealed.  
Abruptly, her fingers seized his nipples and twisted, causing the Brit to let out a yell of agony.  
"Kiss me." She ordered. He obeyed, allowing her tongue to invade his oral spaces before she parted, fingers letting go of his nipples but still resting on his chest. He was left breathless, panting as she placed the tie back in. Xenia replied with another chuckle, biting his earlobe while her hands went lower and lower, sliding under his underwear and seizing his manhood. He hissed.  
"I apologise for the improvisation aspect of this meeting of ours. But do not worry, soon enough our transportation will be here. And then, I'll show you more of my toys."  
She squeezed his tip, running her fingers up and down his lenght. 

"But even like this, we can play a game. You'll release before I allow you to and... You'll be punished."  
She didn't ask for his allowance, running her hands over his manhood again and again, until he was on the edge. Knowing all too well what 'punished' might mean, he attempted to restrain himself. Within a few more moments of her teasing, however, he eased under her touch and released, his lenght hanging as the white liquid covered her attire. Xenia laughed, sliding his boxers back on.

"You made my dress dirty." The female said, unzipping her clothes and letting them fall to the floor. There she stood, dressed only in a dark bra and panties of matching colour.  
"Also, you lost."

He couldn't even blink as her foot rested against his chest, shoving him backwards. The chair collapsed onto the floor, his back effectively against the carpet. He couldn't see what she was doing, but he felt her nails scratching the soles of his feet. Bond squirmed, undeliberate chuckle passing through his lips. 

Soon, the sensation stopped and he saw her walk over to the bed, rip apart a pillow and return with a feather. Then, the feeling got a dozen times worse. She ran it along the arch of his feet, in between his fingers and around his heel. He squirmed more and more before she finally stopped, moving forward. Xenia sat on the collapsed chair, right next to his lap. Her feet rested on his chest, before her left toe removed the gag from his mouth, and pushed her foot against his lips.

"Lick."  
He didn't.  
She seized his manhood, squeezing all too tightly.  
"Lick."  
He did.

His tongue ran up and down her skin, and he could feel her second foot forming circles around his torso already. His tongue danced on her foot and when she pushed her toe into his mouth, he sucked. Soon, she exchanged her feet and he repeated the process before she let go of his manhood and descended to straddle him, putting the gag back in place. The spy had already hope that to be the end of her 'punishment'. He was mistaken, as she pulled out the feather once more, running it along his ribcage. He tried to turn away, but failed. She ran it around his hips, and then teased the place right above his belly button before sliding it inside. After that, he was done. James squirmed wildly, laughing against the gag. She ran it along the walls of his belly button again and again, until he was just a squirming mix of panting and laughing. His chest arose and fell in an accelerating rhythm. Then, Xenia rested the feather aside.

"Every man has his weakness." She whispered into his ear, leaning over so closely he felt her breasts pushing against his chest. He panted wildly, and she allowed him a moment to catch his breath, before rising and turning. She pushed her bottom against his face, straddling his upper torso. He felt her tongue slide around his abdomen, before entering his belly button. He began to squirm, her fingernails burying into his hips to steady him. Her tongue wetted him from inside as his back arched, and she stopped for a moment, still turning her back towards him. Her hands bared his manhood, teasing the swollen lenght once more. 

"And what a weakness you have..."


	2. Too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond wakes up in a madwoman´s torture dungeon. How fun.

Bond woke up, sweat dripping from his forehead. He was facing upward, his body stretched and tied, as before, with merely his underwear still on. But this time, he was tied to a bed. His hands were, as he noticed, tied by handcuffs and his ankles by a thin rope. The room was small, with grey walls and lots of instruments, whether medical or not, scattered around. He waited for several minutes before the doors opened, and the dark haired woman passed in. She had a suitcase in her hand, which she set right next to him, and began to undress, tossing her clothes around carelessly.  
" would wish for you to scream, Mr. Bond I promised you my toys so..." The suitcase opened with a click, and she reached inside. The first thing she pulled out, he did not expect. A bottle of red wine.  
"First, let us toast to our time. Or rather, let ME toast." She opened the bottle, and held it above his abdomen, slowly lowering the throat of the bottle until her intent was clear to him, the glass right above his navel.  
"I remember your weaknesses, dear Mr. Bond. I still do." She began pouring, drop by drop, the feeling of each making him go insane until she finally lowered her lips and began drinking. His sides ached with laughter, and once she finished, it got even worse. Her tongue danced across his belly button, wetting it with her saliva. And unwillingly, his manhood arched. She parted at last, once he was already breathless, and wiped her lips clean. Xenia let out a laugh, leaving the bottle on the ground and reaching inside the suitcase again. This time, it was an electric toothbrush. A smile was given to him, and she shifted her position, sitting on his waist and pushing her right foot right next to his mouth.  
"I know how not fond of showing my dominance you are, Mr. Bond. But this is my game. The moment you lick, I will stop. Until then..." 

The electric toothbrush started with silent buzzing, and the Georgian femme fatale pushed it to his ribcage. The sensation was unbearable, and he began to laugh again, squirming to free himself from his bonds. But that was just the start. She dragged the toothbrush along his ribcage, up and down his stomach before, once again, enclosing on his navel. He closed his eyes, and bit down, but even so he could not stop laughing once the vibrating tip of the brush ran along the walls of his belly button. The choice of submission seemed very tempting then, but she stopped moments before it was inevitable. Bond inhaled, even though he knew his torment was far from over. This time, she pulled out a feather. How unexpected, he thought sarcastically. 

Xenia was far from an amateur, which she manifested several times already. Slowly, her bottom started wheezing against Bond´s crotch, in a painfully slow manner. His already arched manhood suffered, and he could feel the tip of the feather set on his stomach. She did not twirl it yet, however. Not yet. As she accelerate her tempo, the feather did it job, though. She began leading it up to his chest, twirling around his nipples and coming down to his ribcage again until he was a laughing mess. The tip enclosed, and invaded his navel. A mere few more minutes were enough, and his tongue was sliding up and down her sole. She did not stop though.

Instead, she moved her other foot to his face as well.  
"Dont you even think about stopping." She spat, and he felt his boxers being slid off, and his member entering... her. The feather twirled inside his belly button, making all the sensations so much more contrasting. He licked on and on, shifting between both of her feet. He was moments away from coming when she stopped, withdrew and stood up next to the bed.

"We are not over. At all."


End file.
